Hawaiian Vacation
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Deeks and Kensi go to Hawaii for their one year anniversary. They get caught up in a case with Hawaii Five-0. This is a sequel to Densi Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a crossover with Hawaii Five-0. I'm sorry if you don't understand the other characters. This is just the intro. I will have more in a few days. **

**This is also a sequel to Densi Love story which you can find on my author page. ****It's not necessary to read it but it is my interpretation of how Deeks and Kensi got together.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

"Get out." The suspect yelled as he held a gun close to Kensi's head.

"I would but you see you have my partner there, and I'm kind of fond of her. Sure she listens to loud music and likes to watch chick flics but all around not a bad person to fight crime with. So I would really like her back. If that's alright with you." Deeks said.

"I said get out!" He yelled again. When he turned his gun away from Kensi and toward Deeks, Kensi elbowed him in the nose. He dropped his gun and held his face. Kensi turned around and kicked him I the balls. He fell to the floor. She picked up his gun and pointed it at him. By now Deeks, Sam, and Callen where right by her side.

"Damn Kens. You broke the guys noes, was the nut shot really necessary?" Deeks asked.

"I don't like it when people point guns at me." She replied.

**~oO0Oo~**

Back at Ops everyone was packing their stuff up ready to go home.

"So Kensi did you decide what to do with your vacation?" Sam asked.

"I figured I would hang around LA and just relax. I never get the see the sights. I'd like to go down Sunset Boulevard and not be chasing a suspect." Kensi replied. "What about you?"

"Some much needed R&R with the family." Sam replied.

"What about you Deeks?" Callen asked.

"San Diego. I haven't seen my mom in a while. She is pestering me to make a visit." Deeks said nonchalantly.

"And you Callen?" Kensi asked as everyone grabbed their stuff and walked toward the cars.

"Well, it's been almost two years I figured I should furnish my house." Callen said.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. "You have grown so much." Everyone laughed.

Deeks and Kensi had been carpooling for a while now so no one questioned when they got into the same car.

**~oO0Oo~**

They drove back to Deeks's apartment. As per usual they picked up dinner on the way home. They sat on the couch and watched America's Next Top Model. Deeks liked the cat fighting almost as much as Kensi.

"Can you pause it?" Kensi asked. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Deeks was busy cleaning up the disposable cartons when Kensi came back out and dropped an envelop on the table.

"What's this?" Kensi said on the verge of anger.

Deeks picked up the envelope and looked at the tickets. "You can't just let someone surprise you, can you?"

"What?" Kensi said.

"I was going to do it tomorrow. Now I guess that's ruined."

"Deeks I don't understand."

"I wanted to surprise you with tickets to Hawaii for our 1 year anniversary. I thought it would be nice to get away but still be in a place you know. The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"You got us tickets to Hawaii?"

"I didn't just get us tickets, I planned an entire trip." He said.

Kensi felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of something."

"Well do you want to go?" Deeks asked.

"Of course." Kensi said. She walked over and gave him a passionate kiss.

Deeks pushed her back up against the wall. Usually their fun was gentler but he just felt this fire in him. He grabbed Kensi's hands and pulled them over her head. He held them there as he kissed down her neck.

"A bit aggressive."

"Too much?" Deeks said into her ear.

"Not at all." Kensi said almost out of breath. She used her strength to free her hands and flipped him against the wall.

"I think you deserve a special treat for your generosity." She said seductively.

Deeks raised his eyebrows. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"One of the best things about being an undercover agent is you learn a multitude of different skills." She pushed him backwards onto the bed. "I learned something I think you will enjoy." Kensi walked over to the Radio and plugged in her iPod. She put on the playlist named Sexy Time. As the music started playing she started to move her shoulders and hips back a forth.

She turned back toward Deeks and saw the excitement in his face, and other parts of his body. She walked seductively back toward the bed. She stood right in front of him and started to slowly take off her pants. To the time of the music she moved her hips. After she dropped her shirt to the floor she straddled Deeks. She sat on his knees and allowed her self to fall backward with her hand on his shoulder.

Deeks ran his hands up her stomach and stopped at her breasts. He was still so amazed at how flexible she was. She had always been sexy to him but this was a whole new level. He could feel the tension in him rising. He wasn't going to be able to take this much longer.

Kensi helped Deeks out of his shirt and Deeks helped Kensi out of her bra. Kensi pushed him back to lie on the bed. She ran her hands down his abs kissing lightly as she went. She undid his belt very slowly.

"You're driving me crazy." Deeks said looking at the ceiling trying everything he could think of to hold himself back.

"That's the point." Kensi replied. She undid his pants and ran her hand down his briefs. When Deeks felt the warmth touch him he involuntarily jerked his hips up. Kensi loved that she could elicit this kind of response from him. A moan slipped out of his mouth as she stared to stroke up and down. She could feel that he was close to the edge already.

Kensi pulled his pants off crawled back up to meet his lips. Deeks rolled over so he was in control now. He quickly took the rest of her clothes off so there was nothing in the way. With out any forethought he entered her. Kensi's hands tightened in his hair. She made fun of it a lot but she loved to have something to hold on to at times like this.

It wasn't very long before they both went over the edge. Deeks lay down next to Kensi, both of them out of breath. They laid in silence for a moment.

"Marty." Kensi said.

"Yeah Kens." He replied.

Kensi rolled over and placed her head on his chest and looked him in the eye.

"I love you." She said with all of her heart.

Deeks smiled feeling all of his love for Kensi in his heart. "I love you too." Kensi leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"You ready for round two?" She asked.

**I hope you liked the intro. This is going to be set up like a cross over between Hawaii Five-0 and NCIS: LA. Please let me know what you think, and add me to your story alerts. **

**Thanks for reading,  
****Sierra Tango**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thank you everyone for your response to this story. I didn't get as many reviews for the first chapter as I would have liked but it was just an intro. This should give you something to review. Thank you to everyone who did review and subscribe to the story. I hope you like it. **

Deeks opened the hotel door.

"Just in time." He said dropping the bags on the bed.

"Just in time for what?" Kensi asked.

"Come here." Deeks took Kensi's hand and walked her out to the balcony. They were on the 15th floor facing west. The second Deeks opened the curtains Kensi saw it. The sun was setting outside. The sky filled with more pink, orange, and red then either of them had ever seen. Kensi stood on the balcony with her mouth wide open just marveling at the sky. Deeks put his arms around her.

"Happy Anniversary Babe." Deeks said and kissed her on the neck. They stood like that for a few minutes until the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

"I'm hungry." Kensi declares.

"Good I made reservations for us at the hotel restaurant." Deeks said. "But we can blow them off and go out if you don't feel like dressing up."

"No. I brought something I think you will like." Kensi said as she opened her suitcase. She grabbed a piece of clothing and her personal bag. She went into the bathroom to get ready. Deeks opened his suitcase and pulled out some clothes. A small black box fell onto the floor. He quickly picked it up and hid it back in his suite case. He thanked God Kensi wasn't in the room. She never would have let it go and that would have ruined the entire thing.

30 min later Kensi opened the door.

"You ready?" Deeks said as he turned to face her. He stood perfectly still stunned by the site of his partner. Kensi stood in a beautiful black dress that fell to just above her knee. Deeks just stood there and took it in.

"I'm glad you like it." Kensi said with a smile on her face. "I believe you said something about dinner?"

"Right." Deeks said snapping out of his trance.

**~oO0Oo~**

Kensi put down her fork. "That was amazing."

"Where do you put it all?" Deeks asked lovingly.

Kensi laughed. "I burn a lot of calories. Actually I have an idea how we could burn a few." Kensi ran her foot up the inside of Deeks's leg. She loved watching Deeks try to keep a straight face. The waiter came by the table now.

"Your desert is in your room as you requested sir." He said.

"Thanks." Deeks said. He voice cracked just a bit. Deeks snaked his arm around Kensi's waist as they walked back to the elevator.

"You're too devious for your own good." He said. Kensi just laughed.

There were other people in the elevator but Kensi wasn't done playing with Deeks yet. Thankfully they were against the back of the elevator. Kensi stepped in front of Deeks and put her hands behind her. She leaned against him with his arms around he waist. She ran her finger down his belly button. She could feel him getting hard already. She repeated the action. The doors opened and the other passengers got off.

He turned her around and kissed her. "You're terrible." He said against her mouth. Kensi just laughed again. They got off the elevator and walked to their room. Deeks didn't remember the walk being this long earlier. He fumbled with the key but got it in the door. Kensi walked inside. Deeks grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and put it on the door.

Kensi walked over to the table where room service had left some strawberries and whipped cream. She dipped one of the strawberries in the cream and let her lips form around it. Deeks walked up to her. She held out the berry and Deeks took a bite.

She put the berry back on the table. Deeks leaned against her back and kissed the back of her neck. He slowly unzipped her dress kissing down her back as he went. Once it was completely open Kensi slip the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She turned back around to Deeks.

"I believe you are a bit over dressed." Kensi said.

"Well we should do something about that." Deeks replied.

**~oO0Oo~**

Deeks woke up with Kensi still in his arms. He slowly slid out of bed to not wake her. He grabbed the phone and a menu from the table and walked out onto the patio. He dialed room service.

"Good morning Mr. Deeks. What can we get for you?" The woman asked.

"Good morning. Can I get some chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and a side of toast please?" He ordered.

"Of course. It should be delivered in about 45 minutes." She replied.

"That's perfect." He said and then hung up the phone.

Deeks quickly pulled on a shirt and some jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair and quietly snuck out of the room.

10 minutes later Deeks was on his way back to the hotel, flowers in hand when he saw a jewelry store. He decided to go in and just look. When he entered the store he went straight to the diamond rings. He laid the flowers on the counter and looked at the beautiful rings. He smiled imagining Kensi walking down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress.

"Hello sir." A woman said from behind the counter. "Are you looking for anything specific? An engagement ring perhaps?"

"Well it's our one year anniversary and I have been thinking for a while now…" Deeks was cut off by another voice.

"Everybody get down!" A man yelled from behind him.

When Deeks turned around he saw two men in black with masks holding guns. Everyone seemed frozen in fear.

"I said get down now!" He yelled again.

Everyone including Deeks got to the floor. He was trying to think of a way to help when the men started smashing the cases and pulling as much jewelry as possible into their bags. About a minute later the men seemed like they were going to leave.

"Grab her." The taller man said.

Deeks watched as the smaller man walked over to a young woman and grabbed her by the arm.

"Lets go. You're coming with us." He said.

"No." She screamed and let go of the shopping bags she had been carrying. "Please let me go."

Deeks stood up. "Wait." Both of the men stopped and pointed their guns at Deeks. "Take me instead. I am a police officer. I will be a better hostage and you can get a higher ransom for me then some girl." He said.

The men looked at each other. The taller man walked over and grabbed Deeks. He aimed hi gun at the computer and fired off one shot. Then both of the men holding Deeks and the girl left the store.

**Well that's it for now. Five-0 will come in in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please review and I should have something more for you in a few days.**

**As always,  
****ST**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. If you have never seen Hawaii Five-0 I'm sorry if these characters don't make sense. **

Steve McGarrett sat at the table on the porch. Every time he looked up he saw the smile of Lt. Catherin Rollins beaming back at him.

"Breakfast on the beach." She said.

"And it only took two years." Steve replied. Catherin laughed. "Four months was too long without that laugh."

"At least I'm on shore duty now. I should be here for a while." Catherin replied. Steve reached over and took her hand. "About that…"

Steve's phone rang in his pocket. He dropped his head.

"It's okay. Pick it up. I'm sure it's important." Catherin said.

Steve reluctantly garbed his phone.

"McGarrett." He answered. "Yes Governor." He paused. "Of course." Another pause. "We're on our way." He hung up and looked back at Catherin.

"Go." She said. "I'll still be here when you are done."

"I'll give you call when I can."

Steve got up, Kissed Catherin then started out the door. He hit a few things on his phone then put it up to his ear.

"Danny, I'm on my way to get you. We have a case."

**~oO0Oo~**

Steve pulled up to Danny's apartment. Danny got in the car. It was obvious that he was mad.

"You want to talk about it?" Steve said.

"No."

"Okay."

There was silence for a few seconds. "You know I might be able to help."

"It's personal." Danny said shortly.

"Well we are friends and friends help other friends with their problems."

"What are you? A kindergarten teacher."

"I'm just trying to be supportive. I know this custody battle is really hard on you and I want to do anything I can to be there for you."

"It's just waiting right now." Danny said looking out the window. "The judge heard all of our arguments and all we can do is wait for her to make a ruling." Danny was quite for a moment. "The waiting is killing me."

"Well put all of your focus into the case. Maybe it will get it off your mind."

"First Rachel takes Grace to this awful pineapple infested island and I do my best to make a life here. I have a job, friends, a relationship, and now she wants to take her away from me. I can't let her do it."

"I know buddy." McGarrett replied. "We aren't going to let that happen."

**~oO0Oo~**

McGarrett and Danny walk uped to the crime scene. Chin was talking with some witnesses and Kono was looking at a computer. When they realized the boss had arrived they gathered.

"So why are we involved in a simple smash and grab?" Danny asked.

"Because it's not just a smash and grab. Witnesses said they took two hostages. One young woman, late teens, blond hair, and a man who identified himself as a police officer." Chin said.

"Has HPD been able to determine which one of their guys has been taken?" McGarrett asked.

"That's the thing. I ran the description by HPD and all of their men who fit that description are accounted for. Witnesses say the man only identified himself as a police officer, not necessarily HPD." Chin said.

"Why would another cop be here?" Kono asked.

"Maybe he is on vacation." McGarrett answered.

"I did find this." Kono held out an evidence bag containing a white card with the words 'Sheraton Hotel' on it. "It was on the floor where they say the man was laying just before he got up. It's probably his room key."

"Okay. Have you been able to identify the other hostage? The girl." Danny asked.

"No, but the shopping bags are hers and they have recites in them." Chin said.

"What about surveillance tape?" McGarrett asked.

"The gunman only fired one shot and they hit the computer that holds the footage." Kono replied.

"Alright. Kono take the tape to Fong and see if he can get us some useable footage of what happened. Chin canvas the stores see if you can get a name on your female hostage. Danny and I will go to the Sheraton and try to get an ID on our officer." McGarrett said

**~oO0Oo~**

Kensi slowly awoke. She turned over expecting to find Deeks next to her. When all she hit was empty sheets she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

"Deeks." She called out.

No answer. Kensi got up and put a robe on. She walked over to the table where there sat a note.

_I should be back before you wake up, but if not, I ordered some breakfast.  
__Start eating and I will be back ASAP.  
__-M_

Kensi heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find a man standing there with a cart full of food.

"Good Morning Mrs. Deeks. Here is your breakfast." He said.

Kensi was about to correct him but let it slide. She liked the way it sounded, Mrs. Deeks.

"Thank you." She said.

**~oO0Oo~**

Danny and McGarrett walked into the lobby of the Sheraton.

"I don't get it. You can go anywhere for vacation and people decide to come to here."

"Come on Danny. We have sun, sand, and those fruity drinks with the umbrella's in them are pretty good."

Danny was going to answer but the were already at the reception desk.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen. What can I do for you?" The receptionist said.

"I'm Commander McGarrett and this is Detective Williams, Five-0." They pulled out their badges.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"We need to know what room this key goes to and what name it is booked under." McGarrett said putting the card on the counter.

"We are not allowed to give out personal information." She responded.

"Mama, this man is a police officer and we believe he has been taken. We need his name and room number." Danny explained.

The woman looked around then took the key off the counter and swiped it through the card reader. "This key is for room 1423. It's booked under the name Marty Deeks."

Danny looked shocked. "Are you sure? Marty Deeks."

"That's what it says."

"Danny what's wrong?" McGarrett asked.

Danny grabbed the card from the counter. "Come on I'll tell you in the elevator."

They got into the elevator. "Do you know this guy?"

"Deeks is an LAPD liaison for NCIS in Los Angeles." Danny explained.

"Is that the same team you guys worked the Botchulinum case with last year?"

"Yeah."

"What is he doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know."

**~oO0Oo~**

Kensi sat at the table eating the amazing breakfast Deeks had ordered. She heard a card slide into the door.

"You better come get some of this before I eat it all." She said. When she looked up she saw Danny and Steve standing in the doorway.

"Danny, McGarrett. What are you doing here?"

"Kensi?" They both said at the same time.

There was silence for a moment.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"We found a key card to this room at a crime scene." McGarrett said.

"What do you mean you found it at a crime scene?" Kensi asked.

"About an hour ago there was a robbery at a jewelry store down the street. There were two gunman and they took two hostages when they left. One of them matches Deeks's description." Danny explained.

"I don't understand." Kensi said in shock.

"Kensi, Deeks has been taken hostage." Danny said flatly.

**So I didn't plan on writing this chapter so fast but I just got in the mode to write and really wanted to get this done. I hope you like it. Please Review.**

**As always,  
****ST**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Thanks so much for following this story. I know I am very inconsistent with updating. I love your reviews asking for an update it shows me you really like this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you like it anyway. I will do my best to get up the next chapter soon.**

Kensi, McGarrett, and Danny walked into headquarters. Chin was on the phone and Kono stood in front of the table typing in something to the computer.

"Boss, Fong was able to recover the security footage." Kono said.

"Play it."

Everyone gathered around the screens as Kono pulled up the video. They all stood and watched as Deeks entered the store. He walked straight over to the engagement rings. A store clerk came over and started talking to him. Two men in black masks walked in the store. One of them yelled, everybody jumped, and then got on the ground. The men started smashing glass and shoving diamonds into their bags. Deeks was looking around. Kensi knew he was trying to come up with a plan to save everyone. She watched as the two men grabbed the girl and Deeks stood up to offer himself. The men grabbed Deeks and the girl and ran out of the store.

Kono stopped the tape. "I tracked then out to the parking lot but they used side streets once they started driving so I lost them."

"Did you run the plates?" Kensi asked.

"Came back to a stolen car." Kono answered.

McGarrett turn towards Kenzie, "What were you guys doing here?"

"I think I should call Ops so we can just do this all at once and I don't have to repeat myself." Kensi said.

~o0O0o~

"Okay Kensi, we're here." Eric said on the video chat.

"What happened?" Hetty asked.

"Deeks was inside a jewelry store when it was being robbed. They were taking a girl and he volunteered in her place. They took both Deeks and the girl." Kensi said.

"Eric play the footage on the screen." Callen said.

They all stood and watched the security footage again. Kensi looked down when they grabbed Deeks.

"Were you able to track the vehicle?" Sam asked.

"They took side streets." Kono answered.

"Eric.." Callen started.

"I may be able to track them back to when the entered the shopping center and get an ID that way." Eric suggested.

"Do it." Callen said.

Eric walked over to his computer and started typing away.

"Kens, What were you guys doing in Hawaii at all?" Sam asked.

Kensi knew she had to come clean. "Deeks and I have been seeing each other for a year. We came to Hawaii to celebrate our anniversary." Kensi took a deep breath. "He left the hotel to get me flowers and…"

"We're going to get him back Kensi." Sam said.

"Did you find out who the girl is?" Callen asked.

"A store clerk ID her as Renee Stark." Chin said.

Kono walked over to the table and typed in her name.

"I'm getting a hit on the name but… It's classified." Kono said.

"Nell. Run it." Sam asked.

"I'm getting the same thing. It looks like state department classification." Nell said.

"I'll make some calls." Hetty said.

"Nell, when is the next flight to Hawaii?" Callen asked.

Nell hit a few keys. "Two hours." Callen looked at Hetty and she nodded.

"Two tickets?" Nell asked.

"Three. Pack your bags. We need you with us. Eric you can run things here without her right?" Callen asked.

"Yeah. We can make it work." Eric said.

"We're on our way Kensi." Callen said.

~o0O0o~

Deeks was pushed to the floor. They pulled the bag off his head. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. The two men still had their masks on.

"If we take this tape off your hands do you promise not to fight back?" One of the men said.

"Yes." Deeks said. They cut his tape. Deeks resisted the instinct to fight. He knew it was too risky with the girl still with them. He could hear her breathing fast next to him. They took her hood off and cut the tape. Then they left.

Deeks moved over to her. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm okay." She said.

"I'm Marty. What's your name?"

"Renee Stark."

"Okay Renee. We are going to get out of here. I promise." Deeks said. "Do you still have your cellphone?"

"No they took it."

"Mine too."

"I have a second one." She said.

"What?"

"I have a second cell phone. Diplomat's kids are taught to carry an extra cell."

"You're a daughter of a diplomat?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I have the phone?"

"I haven't charged it in days. I'm not sure it will work." She handed over the phone.

"Hopefully there is enough for one call." Deeks opens the phone and sees the flashing battery. He quickly dials Kensi's number. The phone died before it rang. "Damn it."

"I hear them. They're coming back."

"Hide this." Deeks gives her back her phone.

The men opened the door. "Chow time."

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**As always,  
****ST**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter :( I hope you guys are still reading this story. **

**I'm sitting on a plane next to a two year old right now; I'm diving into this story so I don't go crazy from her screaming.**

Sam, Callen, and Nell walked out to the curb. Kensi and Steve stood against the car.

"Steve." Sam said as he walked up and hugged him.

"Hey man. It's good to see you. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"Me too. Steve this is my partner G. Callen." Sam replied.

"What does the G stand for?" Steve asked shaking his hand.

"We don't know." Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Nell said at the same time.

"Okay." Steve replied.

"This is Nell one of our tech's." Sam said.

"Well let's head back to HQ. Eric say's he found something."

~o0O0o~

"Eric. What did you find?" Callen said.

Everyone circled around the screens.

"I tracked the men back from when the entered the shopping center."

"Were you able to get an ID?" Callen asked.

"No. They artfully dogged the camera's which was quite a feat considering how many camera's there are in that place. There is one thing I noticed though. They didn't take a direct rout to the jewelry store from their car. I couldn't understand what they were doing. It's like they were shopping before they hit the store. They were just walking around, stopping at carts along the way but not buying anything."

"Why wait? Why not just hit the store and get out?" Steve asked.

"That's what I was wondering. So I went back and reviewed the tapes just before they walked into the frame, and the same girl showed up." Eric said.

He ran the tape and they saw the same girl walking just out a frame before the men entered.

"That's the girl from the store." Kensi said.

"Yeah. Rene Stark." Eric confirmed.

"She was targeted." Sam said.

"Looks like it." Eric replied.

"They waited till she entered a jewelry store to make it look like a smash and grab and hide the fact she was targeted." Danny said.

"So why take Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"More leverage maybe." Callen said.

"We need to figure out who this girl is." Danny said.

"I believe I can help you with that detective Williams." Hetty said entering Ops. "Eric the file is on your drive. Please send it to Five-0."

"Nell, secure server." Eric said.

"On it." Nell replied. Kono moved and Nell took over the table touch computer. In a few seconds she put the file up on the screen.

"Miss. Stark is the daughter of an American diplomat." Hetty said.

"Anyone else thinking K&R?" Danny said.

They all agreed.

"Looks like her family has a vacation home here in Hawaii. Whom should I send the address to?" Nell asked.

"Me." Steve and Callen said. They looked at each other.

"Sorry." Callen said.

"That's okay." Steve said. "Kensi, get an Amber Alert out for Renee Stark and the license plate. Nell, see what you can find out about the kidnappers. Chin, run the Stark's financials and phone records see if there is anything unusual. Kono, grab what we need to monitor their calls, we are going to go talk to the family."

~o0O0o~

"Mr. Stark, We are doing everything we can to find your daughter. We need as much information we can get that might help us. Do you or your wife have any enemies?" McGarrett asked.

"No." He replied.

"We know you work for the state department. What do you do or them?" McGarrett asked.

"Actually it's me. I work for the State Department." Mrs. Stark said. "I'm an interpreter. I speak all of the languages of the eastern European countries."

"What have you been working on lately?" McGarrett asked.

"I'm sorry but until I get word from my superiors I'm afraid I can't say." Mrs. Stark replied.

"The thing is we can't do an accurate threat assessment if we don't know what's going on." McGarrett.

"Ma'am this is your daughter. We need any information you can give us." Danny stepped in.

"I Know, Detective Williams, but I work with a lot of sensitive material. I just cant say more until I talk to my boss." She said.

"Okay. Officer Kalakawa is going to explain how the surveillance works." McGarrett said.

Kono steps up as the rest of the team goes into another room.

"I don't get it. How do you not do everything you can to find your daughter?" Danny said.

"What I don't get is these kidnappers. Why take the daughter of an interpreter? She can't have that much pull in the department." Callen said.

"And why take a cop and just add more scrutiny on yourselves?" Sam said.

"These are either the smartest or the dumbest criminals I have ever seen." Danny said.

The phone starts to ring. "Steve incoming." Kono said from the living room.

They all reenter the room. Steve turns to Mrs. Stark. "Okay just stay calm. We are right here."

Mrs. Stark takes a deep breath then picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Mom they took me. I don't know what happened they just took me." Renee said.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. We're going to do whatever they want and get you back." Mrs. Stark said.

"That's good to hear." Said a voice from the other end. "Then we wont have any problems."

"What do you want?" Mrs. Stark said.

~o0O0o~

"Let me get this straight." Steve and the rest of the team stood in the Governor's office. "They want a prisoner let out of jail in exchange for the girl and our officer."

"Yes sir." McGarrett replied.

"Who is this prisoner?"

"Rashid Ben Bezier. We don't know much about him. Only that he was picked up for a broken taillight. His prints kicked out a warrant from one of the alphabet agencies and we have been waiting to hear back." Danny said.

"We need your permission for the exchange." McGarrett said.

There was silence for a moment.

"No." The Governor said.

"What?" Kensi blurted out.

"I said no. We do not negotiate with terrorists." He replied.

"These guys are not terrorists. They're kidnappers, and not only do they have a scared little girl; but they also have one of our own." McGarrett said.

"I'm not giving you permission to give this guy back. Especially when we don't know who he is."

~o0O0o~

"Is he serious? They will kill both of them if we don't get this guy." Kensi said storming into HQ.

"Kensi it's going to be fine." Sam said.

"Don't say that. You don't know that for sure. We have lost people before."

"You can't think like that." Callen said.

"How do I not think like that?"

"We have other things we can try." Callen said.

Kensi started to feel dizzy. She leaned on the table for support.

"Kens, you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. My partner is out there and I can't…I can't" Kensi lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Kensi!" Everyone rushed over to her.

"Kensi. Wake up." Callen said.

"Call 911." Sam said.

"Kensi. Come on. You can't do this right now. Wake up!"

**I would really like some reviews this time if y'all don't mind. I love hearing your reactions. **

**Thanks for continually supporting this story.**

**As always  
****-ST**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Ya'll. I'm so sorry for not updating. I know I left you with quite a big cliffhanger. I got more reviews on the last chapter them ever. You guys rock!**

**The reason I haven't been updating is because I have been writing an episode of NCIS. I just finished so now I'm back to this one. If production doesn't pick up my NCIS story I will post it here for you all to read. **

**And now to the chapter. **

Callen walked down the hallway. "I'm looking for Kensi Blye's room." The nurse pointed to a door.

Callen opened the door, and hears the doctor. "Ms. Blye you need to rest."

Kensi sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her boots.

"I'll make sure of it." Callen said. Kensi looked at him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten all day. I was just a little dizzy. Besides I can't rest. We have to find Deeks."

"We're on it. You need to go back to the hotel and rest."

"Callen,"

"It's not a request Kensi. You're going to step back from this investigation." Kensi gets up and walks out of the room.

Callen follows her out into the hallway. "Kensi, you know you shouldn't be involved."

"With this investigation, or with Deeks?" She snapped back.

"It's against policy Kens."

"No it's not. Deeks is still technically LAPD."

"Come on Kesni. This was never going to end well."

"It hasn't ended yet." Kensi said. By now they were at the car. Kensi climbed into the passengers seat. They were silent all the way to the hotel. When they pulled up Kensi got out and went up to her room.

She picked up the phone.

"Room Service."

"Can I get a hamburger?"

"Yes. Mrs. Deeks. We will be up soon." Kensi's stomach drops at the name. It doesn't carry the joy it did just that morning. She runs into the bathroom and throws up. Suddenly she isn't hungry anymore. She calls back and cancels the food.

Kensi walks over to her suitcase. Next to it sits Deeks's. She picks up one of his shirts and smells it. It smells like sand and sarcasm. She feels tears start to roll down her cheeks. After everything that happened today, he was the only one she wanted to see.

She curled up on the bed holding his shirt. When she awoke the sun was just starting to come up. In a rush, everything that happened the day before came crashing back to her.

Kensi picked up her phone and called Nell.

"Kensi, how are you feeling?" Nell said.

Kensi ignores the question.

"Any update?" She says.

"Callen told me not to involve you."

"Nell, you and I have always been close, but over the last year I have confided in you something we told no one else. You of all people know how much Deeks means to me. Please if you have an update, you have to tell me."

Nell is silent for a moment. "Director Vance made some calls, and was able to get the prisoner exchange approved. The meet is in two hours."

"Where?"

~o0O0o~

McGarrett, Danny, and Callen stand inside the where house.

"Sam." Callen says.

"In position." Sam lays in the rafters looking through the scope of a rifle.

"Kono." McGarrett says.

"You have a car approaching from the west," Kono stops talking for a moment, "False alarm."

Kensi enters the where house from the west door.

"Kensi what are you doing here?" Callen said.

"If you thought I was gong to sit in a hotel room while my team is out here rescuing my partner, you're crazy."

"You can't be here," He said.

"A van just pulled into the lot." Kono said.

"Too late." Kensi said as she took her place in the line up. McGarrett stood out front, right behind Danny stood holding the prisoner. Callen and Kensi stood back by the cars.

The van pulled into the where house and stopped. The two men from the camera footage get out. One opens the door to the van and helps Renee and Deeks out. Kensi tenses a bit when Deeks get out.

Danny lets go of the prisoner and all three people start to walk to the middle. They aren't more then two steps when a shot rings out from above. Glass falls to the floor. As McGarrett, Danny, Callen, and Kensi find cover, the two men grab the hostages and jump back into the car. All four guns start shooting at the van.

The van pulls out into the street. By the time they run to the door, the van is out of site.

"Kono." McGarrett says.

She quickly flips through the two traffic cams but finds nothing. "We lost them in traffic." She replies.

They look around. The prisoner lies on the floor. Danny checks for a pulse.

"He's dead."

Back at ops everyone is speaking at once.

"STOP!" McGarrett yells. Silence falls between them. "Kono, what do we know?"

"The shot came from outside the where house. Probably from one of the buildings near by."

"They picked a good place to do the exchange. There were only two cameras in a half a mile. We tried to track them but couldn't." Nell says.

"So there is a third crew men?"

"Looks like it." Nell replies.

Kensi's phone starts to ring. She pulls it out. The caller ID shocks her.

"It's Deeks."

"Kono start a trace." Kensi puts the phone on speaker.

"Deeks? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kensi."

Kensi is relived to hear his voice.

"They want me to tell you something. There is another where house on the corner of 28th and Fenton. They want to show you they are serious."

"How?" Kensi asks.

"NO!" Deeks yells. They hear a shot ring out on the other end of the phone then the call goes dead.

"Deeks!" Kensi says.

**I hope you liked it. I will have another update by tomorrow hopefully. Please Review! I love you all.**

**-ST**


	7. Chapter 7

**I loved all of the reviews I got on the last chapter. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments about my writing. I read every review I receive, and it means a lot to me that you all love the story. **

**You guys have been very persistent with your requests for updates. I am glad you are so invested in the story. Anyway here is the new chapter…**

The entire team enters the where house, tactically clearing it room by room. They are all spread out when Danny calls, "I got a body." Every one rushes into the room. Kensi ran into the room to find the body of Renee Stark lying dead on the ground. Relief flooded through her followed by sadness for the innocent girl.

"I'll call max." McGarrett said.

.

.

Max leans over the body examining it. "It is fairly obvious the cause of death was one shot to the head."

"Execution style." McGarrett said.

"Deeks did say they wanted to show us they were serious." Danny said.

"Mission accomplished." Chin said.

"Commander I found something in the victim." Max pulls a cell phone from the pocket of Renee. Kono examines it.

"Looks like the battery is dead. I will take it back to Fong and see what we can get." Kono said.

"I can't make any more conclusions till I get back to the morgue." Max said getting up and taking off his gloves.

"We need it as fast as you can Max."

"Are you asking me to compromise my process for faster results commander?"

"Of course not Max."

.

.

The team gathers around the table at HQ. Kensi sits in an office thinking back over the last night she had with Deeks. _The last night we will ever have. _She thought. _No. He is going to get out of this alive. He has to. _She told her self. She couldn't do this without him.

Suddenly her photo buzzes. Deeks's caller ID comes up. Kensi's heart umps and drops at the same time. She runs out to the rest of the team.

"He's calling." Kensi answers the call and places the phone on the table allowing it to echo through the room.

"Deeks's?"

"I assume we got our point across." They hear from the other end.

"Yes." McGarrett chimes in. "What do you want?"

"A Million Dollars in untraceable bills."

"That's going to take some time to clear through channels."

"You have 12 hours. We will contact you with a drop point."

"Wait. How do I know my guy is still alive?"

There is a pause.

"Kensi?" Deeks voice booms through the room.

"I'm here." Kensi said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please tell my father I am sorry I disgraced his name. I hope my brother can do better."

"I will." Kensi said and the line went dead.

Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"What did he mean?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure. His father is dead and as far as I know he is an only child." Kensi said. She could feel the tears starting to form. She walked out of the room.

"Kono, put up a clock with the count down." McGarrett said. Kono types a few keys and a timer pops up on the screen counting down 12 hour.

"I hate that clock." Danny said.

"How is Fong coming with the phone?" Sam asked.

"He's trying."

.

.

Kono enters the lab.

"Please tell me you got something." Kono said.

"Just call me Houdini." Fong responds as the phone powers up.

"Well Houdini, can you get me something I can use?"

"From what I can tell the phone is a burner. Diplomats kids are trained to carry extra phones."

Fong types in some keys on his computer. "Looks like she tried to make a call but the battery died."

"Can you get a number?"

"Better I can tell you where it pinged last."

"Great. Send the info to the sky drive."

"On it."

.

.

Kono runs back up to HQ.

"I might have something." Kono said as everyone huddled around the table. "The phone Max found was Renee's. She tried to make a call when the battery died." Kono pulled up the number on the screen.

"That's my number." Kensi said. "Deeks must have been trying to call me."

It pinged off this tower before the signal was dropped. We can narrow it down to a half mile."

"That's still a lot of ground to cover." Callen said.

"We'll split up. Use tactical from HPD."

Everyone geared up for the mission.

.

.

Kensi, Danny, and McGarrett burst through the door of an abandoned building. The tactically clear the room. When they find nothing Kensi breaths.

"This was the last building. They have to be here." She looks around. Something catches the light off the floor. Kensi walks over and picks up the watch from the floor. She flips the watch over in her hand. LAPD is carved into the back.

"This is his. He was here. I know it." Kensi said. "He left this for me. Like a bread crumb."

"So where are they?" Danny asked.

**Thank you all for all of your support. I hope to have another chapter out soon, but you know me. NO promises. I love all of you for your support. **

**-ST**


	8. Chapter 8

**So much thanks to all of you for continuing to read this story. I hope to finish it in the next chapter. I love all of you so much for your continued support. I hope you like this chapter. **

Kensi sits in a chair running her fingers over Deeks's watch. She knows there is something she is missing. Deeks would do everything he could to try and pass her a message. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She flips the watch over and over in her hand. Then something hits her.

Kensi walks up to the table where Kono is running searches.

"Kono, can you play back that last phone call we received."

"Sure." Kono pulls up the audio file and plays it.

"The last thing Deeks said." Kensi clarifies.

"Please tell my father I am sorry I disgraced his name. I hope my brother can do better." Kensi listens to Deeks's voice as it echoes around the room.

The rest of the team comes into the room.

"Do you have something?" Callen asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Can you play it again?"

Kensi stands there and listens to it one more time. "Please tell my father I am sorry I disgraced his name. I hope my brother can do better."

"It's a message for me. I know it."

"You said his father is dead." McGarrett replies.

"Deeks shot his father when he was eleven."

"His name." Kens says. "Kono run a search for the names Gordon John Brendel. Look for brothers."

"John and Gordon Carson, arrested two years ago for a string of armed robberies. They took hostages in a bank but surrendered to police when they had no way out. Paroled two months ago. Parole office says they never checked in after they were released."

"That's has to be it." Kensi says.

"Any family on the island?" McGarrett asks.

"One sister Alexis Carson."

"Send me her address."

.

.

.

Danny and Steve make their way up to the house.

"You really think this is a good lead? I mean these guys just so happen to have the same names as his father? Aren't you the one who said coincidence takes a lot of planning?" Danny asks.

"I'm pretty sure that was chin, but if it helps us get our guy back I'll take anything."

McGarrett knocks on the door. A woman answers.

"Ms. Carson, my name is Steve McGarrett this is my partner Danny Williams we're with Five-0. We have some questions about your brothers."

"Please com in."

"Have they contacted you recently?"

"I haven't talked to them since they got arrested."

"We think they might be holding one of our officers. Do you know anywhere they might go?"

"Both our parents are gone, and it's not like they had any friends. After the whole bank thing I cut them out of my life." Alexis picks up a picture or a little girl. "My daughter is three now. She has no idea she has two uncles and I want to keep it that way."

"We understand."

"Did you grow up on the island?"

"My parents moved us here when I was five."

"Is there anywhere you guys went as children, somewhere they might feel safe?"

"There was a cabin up in the woods. My father used to take them camping. I just found a picture the other day." Alexis rummages through a cabinet and pulls out a picture of a man and two boys sitting on a patio of a cabin. "I hope it helps."

"It does. Thank you." McGarrett and Danny leave the house.

"I recognize these cabins. I know where they are." McGarrett says.

.

.

.

Deeks sits slumped on the ground with his hand zip-tied in front of him. He knows he should be tried to cut himself free but he can't find the motivation. All he can see is the man put a gun to Renee's head and pull the trigger. She didn't deserve to die. It should have been him. She was an innocent girl.

The door to the room opens and the man picks Deeks up and walks him to the table. He pushed Deeks down into a chair in front of a bowel filled with runny oatmeal. Deeks doesn't touch the food.

"Fine. Don't eat. You'll be dead soon enough and my brother and I will be millionaires."

"I'm not usually one for a cliché, but you'll never get away with this."

"Big talk coming from a dead man."

"If you kill me she'll never stop hunting you. You'll always be looking over your shoulder."

"I think we can take one girly cop."

"I never said she was a cop."

In that moment Deeks hears the front door burst up and gunshots ring out. Deeks hits the floor. The man at the table runs to the closest window and jumps out.

"Deeks!" Kensi yells.

"Back here!" He responds.

Kensi bursts into the room gun drawn.

"He's gone, out the window."

"Suspect bailed out the north window."

Kensi reaches for her knife and cuts him free, then punches him in the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Deeks says.

"For giving yourself up as a hostage you idiot." Kensi says. Before Deeks can respond Kensi pulls him into a kiss.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me?"

"Got it." Deeks pulls her into another kiss.

They hear over the radio, "Suspect in custody", but neither is paying attention. They were too busy reveling in each other's kiss.

**One more chapter and the story will be done. I have ne idea when I will get the chapter done. Sorry. Just a busy person.**

**-ST**


End file.
